Matchmaker
by Little Witch
Summary: This fic is about people at Hogwarts, and who their perfect partners would be. Just a bit of fun really. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N This is kind of half story / half my opinions. It is just me being a matchmaker for certain people in the books, and giving reasons why they would be perfect for each other. There is a really stupid one hidden somewhere. Can you guess which oneit is?  
  
  
Matchmaker  
  
Harry Potter watched as one of his best friends came into the common room. She had bushy brown hair, and a pretty little face. She had a very pretty name: Hermione. It was an unusual name, he'd never heard of anyone called it before.  
  
Reasons why Harry would be perfect for Hermione  
  
(In book one: Philosophers/Sorcerers Stone, Hermione hugs Harry in the second from last chamber.  
  
(Harry and Hermione don't really seem to argue. They have only had one really big fall out, which was in The Prisoner Of Azkaban, where as Ron and Hermione are fighting all the time.  
  
(In book 4, Goblet Of Fire, there are rumours that Harry and Hermione are going out. They don't object or try and put a stop to these rumours.  
  
(Harry saved Hermione from the troll in book one.  
  
(On the very last page in book four, Hermione kissed Harry. What more is there to say?  
  
  
*******  
  
Draco Malfoy sat eating his breakfast at the Slytherin table. He glanced sideways at his two "friends" Crabbe and Goyle. They were scoffing their breakfast so fast, it made Draco feel ill. He glanced further down the table and saw another of his friends. This time a girl. Pansy Parkinson smiled at him. He stared into his porridge, his cheeks red.  
  
Reasons why Pansy Parkinson would be perfect for Draco Malfoy  
  
(When Draco "hurt" his arm, Pansy was the first to ask if it hurt.  
  
(They're both mean and ugly.  
  
(Draco asked Pansy to the Yule Ball.  
  
(They're both not particularly clever.  
  
  
*******  
  
(For this part, you have to pretend that Percy is still at Hogwarts)  
  
Percy Weasley was in the middle of a Transfiguration lesson, gazing at the one he loved. He knew he shouldn't love her, for goodness sake, she was old enough to be his mother! But he couldn't help it, her dark hair always so neat, her shoes always so highly polished. She was a perfectionist. Just like him. How he loved Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Reasons Why McGonagall is perfect for Percy Weasley  
  
(They are both very intelligent.  
  
(They are both perfectionists.  
  
********  
  
Hermione Granger was sitting at a desk in the common room with about ten books spread out in front of her. She just couldn't concentrate. All because of him. She was going to fail and it was his fault, and he didn't even know it. Each time she tried to focus, he kept on coming into her mind. She couldn't stop thinking of him, right from his tall gangling body down to the very last freckle of his being. She wished she could tell him how much her heart yearned for him. Oh how she wished she could tell Ron Weasley that he was her secret heartache.  
  
Reasons Why Ron is Perfect for Hermione  
  
(They are always fighting. This may seem negative, but people who tease and fight with each other, usually tend to love each other really.  
  
(Ron showed a lot of jealousy when Hermione went to the ball with Viktor Krum.  
  
(They're just totally meant for each other. And that's all there is to it.  
  
A/N Can you guess which was the dud? Can you also guess whether I'm a Ron/Hermione shipper or a Harry/Hermione shipper? Leave your guesses in your review. And please do review!! I might do a sequel with a few more matches made in heaven and a few in hell!  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N I said I'd do a sequel, so here it is. There is another dud in this one, as before leave your guesses in your reviews. You will also find out what percent perfect match last times couples were. And some of you guessed correctly, I'm a...Harry/Hermione shipper!! I knew I threw you off the scent there when I said 'They're just meant to be together.' but I am totally for Harry and Hermione. Enjoy!  
  
  
Matchmaker: part 2  
  
  
A large ginger cat named Crookshanks stared at her beautiful yellow eyes in adoration. Her slender body so agile and lovely. Her amazing ability to seek trouble and to call her master to her at the slightest sign of anything strange. How he admired her courage. He had heard word around the castle that the year before he had been brought to Hogwarts, she had been petrified, but she had pulled through marvellously. He watched her delicate frame silhouetted in the moonlight pounce on a mouse. Ah, how he wished he could have Mrs Norris's love.  
  
Reasons Why Mrs Norris Would Be Perfect for Crookshanks  
  
1. They are both cats.  
  
2. They both have some kind of power: Crookshanks to tell if something is human or not, and Mrs Norris to call Filch to her at the drop of a whisker.  
  
3. They both like chasing rats and mice.  
  
  
********  
  
  
Dobby the house elf spent longer preparing the Gryffindor table than any of the others. The table was so laden with food, it groaned. He had to make an extra effort with the food for this table because he knew that Harry Potter's fair acquaintance was part of this house, and he wanted to please her. He had been enthralled by her ever since she had come to visit him in the kitchen. But she would never love ugly Dobby in his mismatched socks. That Hermione Granger really was something. He sighed and went back to his work.  
  
Reasons Why Dobby is perfect for Hermione  
  
1. He is the only house elf at Hogwarts who likes freedom and wages. This would make Hermione happy.  
  
2. She helped Harry prepare for the first and third tasks in the Tri-Wizard tournament. This would make Dobby like her.  
  
********  
  
  
Gregory Goyle put his hand to his forehead. His head always hurt when he tried to think. He looked at his best friend, Vincent Crabbe. God he's ugly, he thought. He of course was the best looking in the whole school. He would soon prove that when he asked the prettiest girl in the school out for a date. The only question was, would Millicent Bulstrode content to going with him?  
  
Reasons Why Millicent Bulstrode is perfect for Gregory Goyle  
  
  
1. They are both in Slytherin. This would make a long-term relationship easy.  
  
2. They are both really ugly.  
  
3. They are both really stupid.  
  
4. They are both bullies.  
  
  
*******  
  
Ginny Weasley stared sadly into her soggy cornflakes. Soggy. That was what her love life was. She had never had a boyfriend and probably never would. She wasn't happy with her looks. She hated her trademark ginger hair. No boy would ever like her. She did have her crushes though. There was Harry, and Dean and Seamus. She was ashamed of her last crush. You can't help who you have crushes on, it just happens. She told herself this continually. This didn't console her though. She couldn't believe that she had a crush on Neville Longbottom.  
  
Reasons Why Ginny Weasley would be Perfect for Neville Longbottom  
  
1. They went to the Yule Ball together.  
  
2. They are both members of Gryffindor house, so a relationship would be easy.  
  
  
********  
  
(Drumroll) And now, the results from last times matches...Each couple was sent on a blind date together. Here are the results:  
  
Harry + Hermione = 100 percent perfect match! They clicked immediately! It was so sweet, they held hands throughout the whole meal, this made it a bit awkward to eat, but it was still sweet. They even kissed at the end!  
  
Draco + Pansy = 97 percent perfect match! They too clicked, but halfway through Draco began to get bored with Pansy. I must admit, if I'd been sent on a blind date with that lump of lard, I'd get bored easily too, so we gave them ninety-seven percent. They even kissed at the end!  
  
McGonagall + Percy = 12 percent perfect match! Unfortunately, they sat in silence for most of the meal. But there is hope! Near the end of the meal they began having a very 'interesting' talk about the tiles on the ceiling, and wondering if they had been transfigured from textbooks. We had to give them some credit for that!  
  
Ron + Hermione = 20 percent perfect match! Oh my god! This was one blind date that I won't forget in a hurry! They were sent to the same restaurant as every body else, but it was more of a disaster than McGonagall and Percy! They fought all the way through, and in the end, Hermione managed to turn Ron's hair blue! We couldn't stop laughing. We had to give them twenty percent for making it the worst date ever!  
  
A/N Next part coming to a screen near you soon. Hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Tune in next time for the results of this episode's matches, and some more matches made in heaven and hell!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N Here it is, part 3. There are more results from the blind dates, and some more crazy matches! Again there will be another dud (s). Can you guess which one? Enjoy!  
  
  
Matchmaker: part 3  
  
  
  
As a wolf, he had wanted to eat her, taste her succulent flesh. She smelled so good to a wolf. Her dreamy, creamy scent. When Lupin had become a man again, he had to leave without even saying goodbye to his dark haired beauty. Oh yes, he had said goodbye to her best friend, Harry Potter. Ahh. How lucky that young boy was to have a best friend as beautiful as her. If he didn't know better, they'd be going out before not to long. How he wished that Hermione Granger was his betrothed.  
  
  
Reasons Why Hermione would be perfect for Lupin  
  
1. They both know and like Harry Potter.  
  
2. They seemed to get on well in book 3, Prisoner of Azkaban.  
  
3. There is word on the web, that Lupin is coming back! He is obviously returning for the love of Hermione!  
  
  
*******  
  
Harry was sitting in the Quidditch changing rooms after practice, staring at the one he loved. He loved the shininess, the straightness. He began to rub her down. He loved the feeling he got when he gave her a rub down. It sent tingles all through his body. Next, he began feeling her bottom, just to check it was still in perfect condition. He decided to have a go on her again. He sat on her, flew off into the air and screamed 'I love my Firebolt!'  
  
Why Harry's Firebolt would be perfect for Harry  
  
1. He was very happy when he received her for Christmas.  
  
2. He had a dream about her being the thing he would miss the most.  
  
3. He loves her very much, because she helped him win the first task.  
  
*******  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys at your service." Hagrid bowed deeply, and his hat fell off. The enormous woman that was his fiancée smiled, and sat heavily into the limo. Hagrid smiled a crinkly smile. He was glad that at sixty-five years of age he had finally got a girl friend. And Olympe Maxime was half-giant too, so this was perfect.  
  
Reasons Why Madame Maxime is perfect for Hagrid  
  
1. Do I really need to tell you? Just read GoF and you'll find out!  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Seamus Finnigan stormed out of the common room after his forty-fourth break up with Lavender Brown. A smiling Parvati knew they would be back together in about oh five minutes. She was right. Seamus came back down the stairs and ran over to Lavender, kissed her and then said, "I'm sorry." The whole common room burst into wild applause.  
  
Reasons Why Seamus is perfect for Lavender  
  
1. They went to the Yule Ball together.  
  
2. Their names go well together: Seamus and Lavender Finnigan.  
  
3. Lavender went red at the mention of Seamus.  
  
  
*******  
  
And now: The results of last times 'perfect matches' this time, they were sent to a music concert.  
  
Crookshanks + Mrs Norris = 94 percent perfect match! They got along wonderfully at first, but then, they began sniping at each other all because Mrs Norris stole Crookshanks mouse. We are also thinking of getting Crookshanks neutered!  
  
Dobby + Hermione = 5 percent perfect match! Hermione was feeling a bit apprehensive about dating an elf, but she was happy that he liked freedom and wages. After a while she began to get a bit pissed off because he kept on calling her Madam. We had to give her credit for putting up with him though, we couldn't!  
  
Millicent + Goyle = 100 percent perfect match! These two are perfect for each other! Seeing as they are both very stupid, they couldn't see how ugly the other one was. We couldn't tell if this was a bonus or not! They did get along perfectly though, and even 'kissed' at the end, if you call kissing rubbing one enormous mouth against another!  
  
Ginny + Neville = 72 percent perfect match! They just aren't right for each other romantically, but they are good friends. They didn't class this as a date, more two friends going out clubbing together kind of thing. We were ever so pleased that they at least got along, so we decided to grade them quite high!  
  
  
  
  
My P.C. wanted to change Hermione to Hormone! Hormone Granger!  
  
A/N I'm sorry that Hermione has been acting a bit like a slut, first with Harry, then Ron, then Dobby and then Lupin, Sorry!  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
A/N Hello! This is the long awaited return of Matchmaker! In this episode, you will see some more matches made, and the results from last time. This is going to be the last part, so the results from the matches made now, will also be answered. It would be helpful if you read the other parts to this series. On with the show............  
  
  
Matchmaker: Part 4  
  
It was a hot sunny day, May 1975. James Potter sat in a History Of Magic staring out of the window. Everywhere he looked, he could see those eyes. Her eyes. Those beautiful emerald green eyes. Sirius and Remus teased him. They didn't know what it was like to be in love. Well, they said they didn't, but he had seen they way they looked at Lily's two friends, Heather and Rose.(A/N characters out of my new story) All he could hope was that Lily liked him too.  
  
Reasons why James is perfect for Lily  
  
1.They get married.  
  
2. They have a baby. (Harry)  
  
3. Everyone writes fan-fics with them falling in love.  
  
***  
  
A beautiful snowy owl twisted her head round so she could watch him sitting on his perch right behind her. He was so cute, so small, and so fluffy. She just couldn't believe that his owner had named him Pig! He was not a pig! He was a lovely owl. She could just imagine it. Hedwig and Pigwidgeon.  
  
Reasons why Hedwig is perfect for Pigwidgeon  
  
1.They are both owls.  
  
2. Their owners are best friends.  
  
  
***  
  
A tall man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose sat in one of his potions one lesson staring at a certain girl. She was very pretty, and her name was so beautiful. Pansy. It reminded him of a certain flower he'd had a crush on when he'd been in his fourth year. Pansy Parkinson was sure to get top marks in her potions exam this year, thought Severus Snape.  
  
Reasons why Severus Snape is perfect for Pansy Parkinson  
  
1. They both belong to the Slytherin house.  
  
2. Snape seems the perverted sort who would lust over schoolgirls.  
***  
And now, the results from last times matches! This time, they were sent to a Steps concert at the NEC. Poor them!  
  
Lupin + Hermione = 11 percent perfect match! Just like me, Lupin and Hermione both hated Steps, so they went for a walk in the car park outside. They got on very well, but not in a romantic way. They talked about how to defeat Boggarts and Hinkypunks the whole time. Oh well. At least they didn't fight!  
  
Firebolt + Harry = 100 percent perfect match! Harry spent the entire evening rocketing around the NEC, and we took it that he was having a good time. For this, we decided to give Harry and his Firebolt a 100 percent perfect match. They got on brilliantly!  
  
Hagrid + Madame Maxime = 97 percent perfect match! Madame Maxime got on wonderfully with Hagrid. They talked, laughed, danced, and we were thinking about giving them 100 percent, but unfortunately they didn't kiss! We had to knock three percent off for that!  
  
Seamus + Lavender = 91 percent perfect match! They arrived an hour late for the concert because Lavender spent so long getting ready. They got on quite well, but Seamus complained that Lavender was "a bit airy fairy", for this we only gave them 91 percent.  
  
***  
  
And now the results from this episode's matches! For this, they were sent to a restaurant near my house called Dallas Exchange!  
  
Lily + James = 100 percent perfect match! Lily and James are perfect for each other. They got on brilliantly, and we gave them 100 percent because they even kissed at the end!  
  
Hedwig + Pigwidgeon = 1 percent perfect match. They stayed up in the rafters of the restaurant and shared a mouse. Unfortunately, Hedwig finished her share of the mouse, and was still very hungry. She ended up eating Pigwidgeon, as he was so small. Sorry guys, but they weren't made for each other!  
  
Snape + Pansy = 0 percent perfect match! Unfortunately, Pansy stood Snape up. Snape was very, very disappointed and he ended giving her zero on her potions exam because of this.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*************  
  
A/N Phew! Am I glad that's over! It was getting hard to think of couples! You can see that by how pathetic this episodes matches were. Okay, I need your help with something. I am writing a MWPP/L story at the moment. It is going to be a seven part story, one part for each year. It will have a bit of everything in it: Romance, Drama, Action, Adventure, Humour and Mystery. I need help with the title. What can I call it? If you have any suggestions, please e-mail me at hogwarts_2020@hotmail.com or leave a review in the nice little white box down there. (the latter is preferred!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
